What You Absence has done
by Overland Haddock
Summary: HiJack/FrostCup OneShot After two years of screaming for his lover. Hiccup gives in and goes to the side of Jack Frost's enemy Pitch Black. Will Jack save Hiccup with memories and apologies? Or Will Hiccup throw Jack away like another wasted dream of a stubborn child?


What Your Absence Has Done ~

Screeches of dragons can be heard through the clear night sky. With a loud thump, one rider hits the ground; his dragon nearby. The other lands gracefully and dismounts his ebony dragon.

"N-now Hiccup... you don't w-want this to reach your father, do you?" The rider says backing away and tripping over a rock.

"You know, you amuse me... but that's not gonna save you..." Hiccup replies with a sly grin. Hiccup turns his head and gives his dragon his orders," Toothless! Dragon's skin!" The dragon licks his lips with it's snake tongue as it starts to kill the other dragon. As Toothless does his killing, Hiccup walks up to the rider. Hiccup then kneels down, takes out a dragon handled dagger and cuts a large gap in the rider's arm. "AHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Hmm...keep screaming... it only makes me stronger," Hiccup says as he cuts the rider's gap bigger."AHHHHHHHHH! "

Hiccup dips his fingers into the rider's blood, then licks his fingers. Hiccup then chuckles to himself at his work. Then an icy snowball hits the back of his head. As he turns to face the troublemaker, he recognizes the blue sweatshirt wearing, white haired, pale skinned, staff holding, blue eyed boy. He was the one boy who seemed to watch Hiccup's every move. The one boy Hiccup could never seem to escape from...Jack Frost.

Hiccup tightens his fists as Jack walks up to him.

"Hiccup?"

Tears sting the dragon rider's tight shut eyes. 'not that voice, don't talk to me in that voice', he thought. "What happened to you?" Jack couldn't help asking. 'As if you don't know?!' Hiccup thought as more tears sting his eyes. Hiccup falls to his knees. For the first time in months... He let the tears just flow out. "Hiccup?" Jack took a step closer. "Y-you dumb ass! "

Jack's eyes widened. Hiccup never raised his voice like that... that just wasn't like him. This wasn't Hiccup. No. This IS Hiccup. "What happened to you?" Jack questioned again as he got closer. That did it. "As if you don't know?! Open your eyes!" Hiccup cried as he yanked his head to face Jack. Jack took a step back; now he was scared. How could Hiccup, HIS Hiccup, gotten this way? Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared beside Hiccup and helped him to his feet. Jack knew who that face belonged to. The man made him sick. "Are you alright Hiccup?" Pitch Black. Hiccup's eyes shined a golden amber instead of the emerald green which Jack fell in love with. "He attacked me with his staff, while Toothless was still busy so I was defenceless," Hiccup lied. "Now hold on!" Jack yelled, "That's not it" "How dare you!" Jack was getting pissed. "Hiccup, I would never harm you, what made you this way?" Jack questioned, with a tight grip on his staff. "You said that wrong, " Hiccup's eyes now glowed blood red, "the question isn't what, but who! And your answer... is YOU!" Jack couldn't believe his ears. "I screamed... every night I screamed for you and you never came..." Hiccup said taking a step closer to Jack. The two males started fighting.

"I was busy with the other Guardians...". Well that excuse made Hiccup wanna gag.' Could you really be this stupid?!' Hiccup thought as he scoffed at Jack's lame attempt of an excuse. "Guardians..." Hiccup continued, "They treat you like your bound to an eternity of servitude... when was the last time you got time to yourself?!"" "You leave them out of this!" Jack shouted, his staff in fighting position."Your the one who brought them up in the first place! The fact is, you weren't there when I needed you! For two fucking years you left me! And THIS is your result!" Hiccup yelled back. Jack fell. The loudness of Hiccup's voice made him lose his balance and he fell to the ground. Hiccup slowly walked up to him. He then leaned down and placed a mocking kiss upon Jack cold, pale, smooth lips. "Where's your Hiccup now?" Hiccup questioned rather mockingly quiet in Jack's ear as their lips parted. He then picked Jack up by the collar of his sweatshirt and threw him to the ground hard. Jack's head hit a rock and left a large bloody gap in the back of it. And just like that. Jack watched as Hiccup returned to Pitch's side and just like that, he left. Jack was slipping out of consciousness. He called after Hiccup but it was no use.

There Jack Frost laid, on the snow white ground as icy tears came to his eyes while he whispered, "I am so sorry Hiccup..."

Fin ~


End file.
